Antacid compositions have been prepared in a wide variety of forms such as suspensions, solutions, emulsions, powders and tablets. In each case the composition includes an ingredient which is an effective antacid substance and such substances include calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, magnesium hydroxide, magnesium trisilicate, magnesium oxide, sodium bicarbonate, aluminum hydroxide, aluminum carbonate, aluminum hydroxycarbonate, aluminum magnesium glycinate, dihydroxy aluminum amino acetate, and magnesium aluminate. Many other compounds also come to be useful as antacid ingredients in compositions of this type. One such ingredient is aluminum hydroxide-magnesium carbonate composition which is prepared as a dry gel by Reheis Chemical Company and sold under the code name FMA-40. Another such composition having somewhat different proportions of the same ingredients is sold under the trade code FMA-11. In the specification and claims we use the term "antacid ingredient" to mean any of the above-mentioned antacid substances and mixtures thereof, together with any compounds which include any of the above as a part of a chemical complex.
Antacid compositions containing the antacid ingredients above referred to may be more effective when made up in solutions or suspensions because liquid medication can more easily reach the affected areas where treatment is needed whereas in the case of powders or tablets, these do not break up into the fine particle size of liquid suspensions and some of the medication may never reach the areas where treatment is needed. This is true especially as to tablets which require mastication in the mouth. In some cases antacid tablets or portions of them may even pass into the body in solid form without giving up any substantial medical benefit. Also, antacids in tablet form are as a general rule slower to take effect and slower to give relief from symptoms of hyperacitidy than if the same medicaments were contained in the form of solutions or suspensions.
However, the tablet form of antacid medication is much more convenient to the patient. The tablets may be carried in small containers or in a purse and may be taken as needed without any need for extra equipment or for the measuring of dosages. Despite limitations in giving relief, the convenience of the tablet form of the antacid make this form a popular kind of antacid composition.
What has been needed is an antacid tablet which is more effective in giving relief to symptoms of hyperacidity, a tablet which will release its benefits more rapidly, which will pass easily to the areas where treatment is needed, and which will also yield benefits to the patient over a longer period of time. At the same time it is desirable that the ingestion of the tablet be pleasant and without discomfort to the patient such as would be caused by grittiness or other unpleasant feeling in the patient's mouth.
Accordingly, Applicants have set out to discover an improved antacid tablet which will meet the needs above expressed.
Applicants conceived the idea that an improved tablet containing fat in combination with an antacid ingredient and sugar, the fat being contained in a relatively high proportion in the tablet; also that the tablet have a very limited hardness; but according to the prior teachings and the prior practice in the tableting art, such a tablet could not be prepared. For one thing, a material having such a high proportion of fat along with sugar and antacid would be expected to stick to the cavity walls and to the punches of the tableting presses so that the tablets could not be ejected from the press.
Accordingly, Applicants set out to provide a process for preparing the improved antacid tablets which avoids the difficulties facing the art, a process by which the tablets may be made with ease.